


Sunflower Bouquet

by ayainu



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Birthday, Christmas, M/M, New Years, hidekane, nsfw in chapter 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:42:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10077857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayainu/pseuds/ayainu
Summary: Hidekane tumblr drabbles. Kaneki's birthday to Christmas to New Years. Third one not chronologically related.





	1. Birthday Surprise

Kaneki picked at the scaly skin of his hand nervously. It would be Christmas soon and even a king needed to get appropriate gifts for everyone.

He looked down at the list he’d put together so far. Earrings for Touka, a notebook for Hinami, a cool jacket for Ayato, a nice warm hat for Banjou, a classy fountain pen for Tsukiyama, some goddamn educational books for Naki, heels for Miza, a jumper for Hirako (and a matching one for his dog), a nice pair of shoes for Nishiki, a pajama for Takizawa, maybe a coat for Yomo. He left the S0 kid’s present field blank, they’ll probably slip what they want at some point.

He went over the list once more, making sure he didn’t miss anyone. His heart tugged in an all too familiar ache when he noticed the distinct absence of a name he usually put first. His fist curled around the hard wooden edge of :re’s oak counter. It was late, the only light filtering through being that of the moon. He felt an all too familiar itch at the back of his eyes and the seemingly consistent tightness in his throat.

“Oh, you’re still awake Kaneki-san?” A small figure mumbled, his bare little feet pattering on the probably cold wooden floor.

“I told you before to wear socks! You’ll get sick,” Kaneki fretted, stuffing the list into his pocket and moving to pick up the boy. “So,” he started when he placed him on the counter top, the blanket Kaneki had around him now wrapped securely around the little boy. “What did you need?” 

“Well, I couldn’t sleep, and I didn’t want to wake up Hirako-san,” The boy shrugged. If he’s here now he must’ve walked on the icy pavement between their apartment and :re.

“Don’t do this again okay, it’s dangerous,” Kaneki took the boy’s foot and rubbed the ice cold skin, “it’s already this cold, you could’ve gotten a frostbite.”

“I’m sorry Kaneki-san, I won’t do it again.”

“Promise?” Kaneki lifted his pinky.

“Promise.” The boy wrapped his own pinky around Kaneki’s and shook their joined hands to seal the deal.

“Good boy,” Kaneki grinned and retracted his hand to ruffle the boy’s hair.

“What are you doing here Kaneki-san? Strategizing this late at night?” The boy cocked his head to the side in curiosity.

“Yes, the most excruciating of strategies,” Kaneki sighed.

“May I ask for what?” The boy asked, slightly bewildered.

“Christmas shopping.”

There were a few beats of silence before the boy burst out in tinkling laughter.

“Seriously, it’s hard to choose what would make each and everyone happy. It’d be so much easier if everyone just told me what they wanted,” Kaneki, the adult Kaneki, complained to the child across of him.

“Well, I would like a new quinque but that’s not possible,” the boy pretended to think hard. “I guess the next best thing would be a portable gaming console.”

“That’s quite specific for a second best don’t you think?” Kaneki questioned, amused.

The boy just shrugged, paining a perfect innocent smile on his face. “What about you Kaneki-san? Haven’t you thought of anything you’d want for Christmas?” 

Kaneki wanted to shake his head but a bright yellow flashed through his mind and he had to avert his eyes from the kid’s. “I’ve thought a lot, but I’m afraid that’s a tenfold more impossible than a quinque.”

“Why is that?”

“Do you want to know a secret?” Kaneki whispered. The boy simply nodded so Kaneki continued, “Back when I was still human I had a best friend, an amazing friend that stayed friends with me even after he found out I became a ghoul. He always saved me no matter what the consequences were.” Kaneki bit his lip to stop its trembling. “If I could ask for anything it’d be to see him again.”

“Why is it impossible to see him?” Kaneki felt a small hand on his shoulder.

Because he’s dead, Kaneki wanted to say. Because I killed him.

Nothing came out through the tightness in his throat and the tremors in his lips.

Kaneki opted to smile sadly instead, there was no way he could trust his voice at that point. The little boy, bless his soul, chose to not question Kaneki any further.

“Takecchi told us not to but I want to tell you my name, would you like to know it?” The boy smiled softly, a certain shy quality about his tugged lips.

Kaneki just nodded and tried his best to smile back.

“Kei, my name is Washuu Kei.” He knew all the sunlit garden children were Washuus yet his fist still tightened and his jaw still tensed.

“I’m starting to get sleepy,” The boy- Kei- said, along with a very well timed yawn. “Thanks for keeping me company Kaneki-san, they can say what they will about you but I won’t stop believing you’re a good person. Big brother Arima thought so as well.”

Kaneki grinned and ruffled Kei’s hair. “Thanks, Goodnight.” 

He finally learned a name, it’s been a whole year since Arima died and this is the most progress he’d ever gotten with any of the S0 kids.

“I hope you get to meet him soon, your most precious person.” With those words hanging in the air, Kei left the coffee shop, his feet clad in warm socks and a boot this time, credits to momma Kaneki.

“Yeah, me too,” Kaneki whispered to the now empty room.

**

When he woke up, his left cheek was patterned with the wooden texture of :re’s oak counter and for some reason there was a very rhythmical, strangely familiar, noise around him.

When he finally came to his senses he realized two things:

1- That was singing.

2- Oh, it was his birthday.

It was also Arima’s but now it’s also his death memorial.

He scratched that thought away, he couldn’t be a downer, not when even Hirako was clapping and singing for him. So he smiled, he smiled wide enough to convince even himself that everything was alright.

He got a fair share of presents, even though he stressed that he didn’t need any, and that it’d be okay to count this as a Christmas gift as well.

“Kaneki-san, we got you a present as well,” Kei giggled enthusiastically, tugging Kaneki by his sleeve.

“You didn’t have to K- kid.” He wasn’t sure whether it was a good idea to let Hirako know, the relief on Kei’s face confirmed Kaneki’s notion.

“Let’s go!” Kei ran and Kaneki had to duck and run to keep up with the tiny, apparently fast, boy.

The rest of S0, excluding Hirako, decided to stay behind, the latter following them at a far more relaxed pace.

It was a very familiar road they were walking down, too achingly so.

Before he knew it he was in a playground, their playground.

Kaneki clutched his chest and turned sharply to where Hirako was supposed to be, to question why, how, and just scream at him for doing something like this to him. Were they making fun of him, was this what Kei considered a present?

Everything stopped. His his legs, his hands, his eyes, his breathing, his heart, and his entire universe. Everything stopped at the sight of golden tufts of sunshine and sun kissed skin. Everything stopped at the sight of warm caramel pools and bright orange headphones.

Everything stopped at the sight of him.

At the sight of Hide.

He wanted to run, to go to Hide, to hold on to Hide before he lost him again. His body felt as if it had lead flowing through it. He couldn’t move, he couldn’t talk, hell he was too scared to even blink. His entire being too terrified of losing him again, frightened that any little movement would break this illusion and Hide would disappear again.

That if he were to blink this playground, along with his world, would be empty once more.

“Hi… de?” His voice was so small he was worried Hide might’ve brushed it off as the chilly breeze. He could feel himself start to shake as his body finally snapped into impulsive motion. He didn’t care anymore, even if this was an illusion he just wanted this one thing.

Hide was shaking as well, he noticed as their bodies crashed together in an embrace. Could it have been the cold?

They stayed in a tight embrace for god knows how long, neither moving the slightest bit. Eventually though, they ended up sitting next to each other on the whale hill, close enough that their shoulders were pressed against one another. Their fingers were laced together in a tight white knuckled grip.

Kaneki could feel the warmth of Hide’s skin, he could feel the heartwarming pressure to his side, even the impossible grip on his hand. His nostrils were filled with that scent that was just so achingly Hide. “This must be the most vivid dream I’ve had so far,” Kaneki murmured, and was rewarded with a soft chuckle that made painful nostalgia tug at his heart.

“It seems like you say that every time I see you after a bit of separation,” Hide murmured. “It’s like you can’t stand a world without me or something.”

“I can’t,” Kaneki could be open, it was all a dream after all.

“Kaneki..” Hide took Kaneki’s hand that wasn’t in his and rested it over his heart. “Kaneki look, I’m here, this is real, I’m here and alive.” Hide’s voice held a kind of desperation that tugged at Kaneki’s heartstrings.

“But, I.. I killed you,” Kaneki was finding it harder to breathe by the second.

“No you didn’t Kaneki, look, you only took a bite, it didn’t even hurt!” Hide smiled brightly and Kaneki looked up at Hide once more, hopeful.

“Hide…?” Kaneki whispered.

“Yes.” His smile was so bright Kaneki thought he might just burst into flames.

“Hide, oh god, Hide I thought you died. I thought I killed you,” Kaneki sobbed onto Hide’s shoulder, his arms wound tight around him.

“I know, I’m sorry, I’m okay, I’m alive, I’m never going to leave your side ever again. I’m sorry I couldn’t find you sooner, I’m sorry.” Kaneki just shook his head against Hide’s shoulder, he didn’t want to hear Hide apologize, Hide didn’t do anything wrong at all.

Once they calmed down, Kaneki was pressed against Hide’s chest with Hide’s arm wrapped around his shoulder. “Happy birthday ‘Neki, I didn’t get you a book this year, I was kind of shocked when Hirako dragged me here out of nowhere.” Hide grinned sheepishly.

“There isn’t anything more I could possibly want at this point.” Kaneki said before he back paddled for a bit. “Well..”

“Well?” Hide asked, amusement painted beautifully onto his face.

“I might want this little thing,” Kaneki looked up at Hide, his cheeks tinted a sweet pink.

“Oh, what could that possibly be?” Hide asked but leaned closer anyways.

“Want to take a guess?” Kaneki let his eyes slide to Hide’s lips and linger there. His breathing was getting more frantic the closer he leaned.

Hide let his eyes flutter shut and leaned it to connect their lips. It was slow and sweet at first, Hide’s lips so achingly tender on his, but after a while of gentle slow kisses, their desperation started becoming more apparent, their time apart adding vigor to their touches.

“Hide…Hide..” Kaneki murmured over and over against his lips, they were so close yet it still wasn’t enough, not even slightly. It was when Kaneki managed to scramble onto Hide’s lap that Hide put a hand on his chest. 

“We gotta leave something for Christmas you know, I’m not giving you a one in two gift like a stingy uncle.” Hide chuckled and Kaneki stared at him before joining him.

“I’ll be looking forward to Christmas then.”


	2. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's just plotless vague smut.

The soft material of the mattress pressed against Kaneki’s back as Hide pushed him further against the bed, his mouth hot on his.

It was Christmas and Hide seemed to have taken that one Mariah Carrie song too literally.

Not that Kaneki complained.

Kaneki’s hands loosened around Hide’s neck before they fell down to the hem of Hide’s warm pajama shirt. He felt Hide shiver against him when his cool fingers slipped under Hide’s shirt and caressed their way up his spine to rest against his shoulder blades.

[[MORE]]

Kaneki, too focused on the soft texture of Hide’s skin didn’t even notice Hide’s hand dipping under his waistband to seize his butt. A soft startled noise spilled through the white haired boy’s lips and his head snapped back in pleasure, Hide didn’t waste that opportunity and pressed his lips against Kaneki’s neck.

Soft pleasured sighs escaped Kaneki’s lips as Hide simultaneously sucked at his neck and kneaded his ass. Through a pleasure filled daze Kaneki murmured a soft, “Please take off that ridiculous hat,” in a last attempt to remove the Santa hat that’s Pom Pom was tickling at Kaneki’s red nose.

“No way, this is supposed to be Christmas sex, if I take it off it won’t be festive any more,” Hide mumbled against his neck and Kaneki gave up.

“Just hurry up, it’s cold.”

Even though Kaneki said that he knew Hide needed no urging to continue. Through Kaneki’s pleasured haze Hide had somehow managed to get rid of his pants and boxers, Kaneki noted. So that was why he felt so cold. Hide’s attention was nowhere near where Kaneki needed it to be though, greedy little Hide wanted the shirt off as well.

So Kaneki took it off quickly, baring himself before Hide, his legs clasped together shyly. 

Hide opted for wrapping his lips against one of Kaneki’s aching nipples, rubbing the other with his thumb. Soft moans fell off his lips and his breath hitched when Hide nibbled and sucked until his previously cherry blossom pink bud turned a raw red. Kaneki’s chest was dipping and rising heavily, his breathing hard.

“Hide,” he gasped out. That was all he needed to say for the blonde to lean back and sit opposite to him. Kaneki in a jolt of self consciousness sat up and shuffled back until his back hit the headboard, his arms wrapped tightly around his own body.

“Hey, Kaneki are you okay?” Hide asked, his hand carefully coming to rest against his cheek.

“Yeah, I’m sorry I’m just kind of nervous,” Kaneki averted his eyes shyly. “Kind of ridiculous at this point really, isn’t it?”

Hide shook his head and his thumb ran over Kaneki’s cheekbone. “Doing it with you always feel like the first time. It just means that my love for you never dulls.”

“Hide..” Kaneki smiled sweetly. “Yeah you’re right,” Kaneki parted his legs slowly before Hide, It took everything the blonde had not to lunge forward right then and there. To make matters worse Kaneki took Hide’s poor unsuspecting hand into his and lifted it to his mouth, where he wrapped his lips around three of his fingers and started sucking on them.

Fuck, Hide was so hard.

Kaneki seemed to sense the urgency and tension holding Hide’s body taut, and pulled back, leaving a trail of saliva hanging between his lips and Hide’s fingers. He turned to his stomach and raised his ass a bit, spreading his legs apart. Hide took the invitation as soon as it was presented.

Kaneki woke up with a sore ass but a sweet smile the morning after.


	3. New Year's Countdown

“Kaneki, are you really going the spend the last few minutes of the year reading?” Hide huffed, trying to get Kaneki’s attention.

Kaneki happily flipped the page, totally ignoring him.

“Kaneki!” Hide whined. They’d went straight to Hide’s house after school since Kaneki didn’t want to spend his New Years with his aunt and her family. He wanted to start the year with something good. Hide didn’t know that Kaneki’s definition of that was silence and a good book.

Kaneki finally looked up at him, lowering the book slightly. “What do you suggest I do instead then?”

“Finally, you’re back! I thought I’d never hear your voice again, Kaneki!” Hide exclaimed melodramatically, throwing his arms around Kaneki.

Giggles spilled from Kaneki’s mouth and he rolled his eyes, and while Hide was too busy admiring the beautiful sound he attacked Hide’s sides in merciless tickles. “This old form of torture seems like a good option in case you had no suggestions.”

“No- Kan- oh my god- st…HAH- stop!” Hide gasped, squirming and breathless from laughter. “I have one!”

“Oh?” Kaneki’s fingers paused and Hide took the opportunity to flip them over, earning a surprised gasp from Kaneki.

“Hide wh-” his words were silenced by a kiss. It wasn’t at all deep or hot. It was a soft brush of lips against one another yet it still sent sparks down both their spines.

Just as Kaneki’s hands went to Hide’s hair bells rang all around them. Hide pulled back slightly, his lips were tugged in an achingly gentle smile.

“Happy New Years Kaneki, I love you.”

Kaneki just buried his face in Hide’s neck, muttering a string of ‘I love you too’s and ‘happy new year’s.


End file.
